What I would do for you
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Danny wants to go out with Sam, but her parents don't approve of him.  What will Danny have to do to win their approval?  DxS  No flames please
1. Chapter 1

You guys want to head over to Nasty Burgers?" Sam asked as the group walked home from school.

"Sure," Tucker and Danny said.

"Great!" Sam said. "Let's drop off our homework at our houses and meet me at my place in about thirty minutes."

-Thirty minutes later-

"Hey Tuck!" Danny called as he arrived at Sam's house.

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "Hi Danny," He said. "Sam's gonna be a few minutes."

"How come?" Danny asked.

"Her father wants to talk to her about her grades," Tucker said. Lately, Sam's grades had been falling, due to the fact she was helping Danny ghost fight.

"What's that in you backpack?" Tucker said pulling something out of Danny's backpack. It was a black rose. "What's this?" Tucker said a smile spreading across his face.

"Give me that!" Danny said his face turning red. "It's for Sam."

"You're going to ask her out!" Tucker yelled.

Danny shushed him. "Shh, yes, okay, I'm gonna ask her out, now quiet," he hissed.

"I knew you two would end up together!" Tucker said excitedly.

"I haven't even asked her yet," Danny said. "She might not feel the same way." Tucker laughed. The door opened and they turned to see… Sam's mother?

"Danny?" She said. "Can I see to you for a minute?"

"Ok?" Danny said and stood up. He followed her into the house.

"Danny I heard you're going to ask Sam out."

"Well, yeah," Danny said.

"No," Sam's mother said.

"What?"

"You can't be her boyfriend."

"Why?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Because we don't approve of you," she said. "Her father and I don't think you're a good influence, and we don't feel you're an appropriate boyfriend for her." Danny's mouth dropped open. "And don't try to go around my word, or I'll send her away to a boarding school. Pink Petal High."

"You would do that?" Danny said.

"Yes. It's bad enough that she's home after curfew, grades are dropping, and is Goth, but a boyfriend like you puts it over the top. You can leave now," she said.

"What did she want to talk about?" Tucker asked when Danny came out. Danny was about to tell him when Sam came out the door.

"Come on let's go," she said.

.

"Sam, have you heard of Pink Petal High?" Danny asked as they sat down to eat at Nasty Burgers.

"Yeah, it's a boarding school my parents want to sent me to," Sam said, shivering. "It's an all girl's school for rich snooty people. Its school uniform is all pink, and it's an all year school in Europe, and etiquette is mandatory and eurgh!" Sam gave a shudder. "Thank goodness I could talk my parents out of it."

"It sounds like your worst nightmare!" Tucker laughed.

"It is my worst nightmare," Sam agreed. "Danny where are you going?"

"I have to do something," Danny said. "I'll call you later ok?"

.

"What are you doing back here?" Sam's mother asked as she opened the door.

"I need to ask you a question. Why don't you approve of me?" Danny asked.

She pinched her lips together. "For one thing," she said tightly, "your financial status is too far below our expectations for her.

"This is about my family's money?" Danny asked.

"Not so much your family's but… yours," she said.

"If I become rich will you let me date Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam's mother frowned, as if thinking. "Monetary status is far from the only issue," she said.

"But it's a start, right?"

"I-suppose, I-" she looked uneasy. "You should probably be getting home," she said, before shutting the door.

.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're getting a job?" Sam and Tucker asked Danny the next day at lunch.

"At Nasty Burger," Danny said. It may not get him a lot of money but it was a good start. Sam's mother had made it clear that she never wanted Sam to feel she had to pay for anything, and that Danny could buy her anything she wanted.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I just want one," Danny said.

"Dude, you already have a job," Tucker said. "You ghost hunt."

"I need a job that pays," Danny explained.

"Why?" Sam asked. "What do you need the money for? You know I can lend you some if you need it."

"Thank Sam, but I need to earn it myself," Danny said.

"Why?" Sam asked. Before Danny had time to answer the bell rung.

.

**Later at home**

"Danny what are you doing?" Jazz asked, as she entered Danny's room.

"I'm sorting old comic books," Danny said. "The ones to keep and the ones to sell."

"You're selling your comic books?" Jazz said. "But you love these! They took you forever to get!"

"I know," Danny said. "But I know someone at school who would buy one of these comic books for fifty dollars."

"But why are you selling them?" Jazz said.

"I need the money," Danny explained.

"Danny stop, if you need money then I can let you borrow some," Jazz said.

"But then it doesn't count," Danny said.

"Why doesn't it count?" Jazz asked. "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me." Danny sighed and explained what happened.

"How dare she?" Jazz yelled.

"Do you have any ideas how I can earn money?" Danny asked.

"Well, do you know Dash lost his dog, Pooky?" Jazz said.

"He did?" Danny said. "So that's why he's in a terrible mood."

"He's offering a reward if someone could find him," Jazz said.

"How much it the reward?" Danny said.

"A hundred dollars."

"A hundred!" Danny exclaimed. "He really wants someone to find his dog."

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked, as Danny walked to the window.

"To find Dash's dog," Danny said.

"It's the middle of the night!" Jazz said. "How are you going to find him?"

"To find a dog you sent a dog," Danny said smiling.

.

"Ok Cujo," Danny said holding up one of Pooky's toys. "Find Pooky!" Cujo sniffed the toy and ran off down the street.

.

**Two in the morning, at Dash's house**

Danny knocked on the door. A minute later the door was opened by a very tierd looking Dash.

"Fentoad!" He yelled, when he saw Danny. "You have some nerve waking me up at this time!"

"Wait Dash!" Danny said. "I have your dog." He pointed to Pooky.

"Pooky!" Dash cried and hugged his dog. "I suppose you'll want the reward."

"Uh, yeah," Danny said. Dash went inside and slammed the door. Danny started at the closed door.

"Of course Dash wasn't going to give Fenton the reward!" Danny thought. "Stupid! I should have gone as Phantom." Danny turned and walked away. He was halfway down the driveway when Dash ran over.

"Where were you going?" Dash asked. "Actually I don't care. Here." He threw a check at Danny. "If you tell anyone you found my dog I'll make you wish you're never born. Got it?"

"Got it," Danny said, nodding. Dash stomped inside.

"Yes!" Danny said and ran home.

.

"You seem tired," Sam observed the next day. "Which ghost was it this time?"

"It wasn't a ghost," Danny said, yawning. "I needed to find something and it took me all night to find."

"You seem happy about it," Tucker said.

"Well, I'm one step closer to my goal," Danny sighed happily.

"Which is?" Sam said.

"You'll find out later," Danny said, smiling.

.

Danny was leaving his job at Nasty Burger when he saw Vlad under a bush.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked. Vlad jumped and stood up.

"Daniel what a nice surprise." Vlad said. "I was, um…" He paused, uncertainly. "Alright, I was looking for my cat."

"You lost Maddie?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Vlad said. He looked at Danny. "Would you consider, assisting me?"

"You want me to help you!" Danny said. "What are you going to do? Blackmail me?"

"No I don't have anything on you at the moment," admitted Vlad. "I was hoping, perhaps, I could pay you. How much would it take you to find my cat?" Danny could see this was very humiliating to Vlad. Danny would love to draw it out but he didn't want to lose the offer.

"Three hundred." Danny said. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Fine."

.

**Five in the morning at Vlad's house**

"Hey Vlad," Danny said as Vlad opened the door.

"Maddie!" Vlad yelled. He handed Danny the money and closed the door.

.

"Let's see," Danny said. "three hundred from Vlad. Plus a hundred from Dash. That's four hundred. Plus hundred that I got from my comic books. five hundred!" Danny yawned. "I'm half way there!"

.

The next morning was a Saturday. Danny slept in to twelve and was woken up by Tucker and Sam.

"What do guys want to do today?" Tucker said after Danny finally got up.

"I don't know," Danny said. "What do you want to do Sam?" She didn't answer. "Sam?"

"Danny, where are all your comic books?" Sam asked.

"I sold them all," Danny said.

"You sold all your comic books!" Tucker exclaimed. "Why? It took you forever to collect them all?"

"I needed the money for something," Danny said.

"I hope whatever you need money for is worth it," Sam said.

Danny smiled at Sam. "Yes it's worth it." Danny said.

.

Over the next week, Danny did what ever he could to earn money. By next Saturday, he had a thousand dollars. He went to Sam's house and knocked on the door.

Sam's mother answered.

"Yes?" She asked Danny.

"I have a thousand dollars in the bank," Danny said. "Is that good enough?"

"Perhaps," Mrs. Manson said. "Can you maintain that much?"

"Yes. I can," Danny said. He had all his Nasty Burger money to spend, plus the thousand dollars as a cushion.

"Hmmm, we'll see," Mrs. Manson said.

"What other reason do you not approve of me," Danny asked.

"Your grades," she said. "I don't want Sam dating a slacker."

"Ok I'll be right on that," Danny said and Mrs. Manson closed the door.

.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The grammar is bad in this chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**.**

**At school**

Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny to arrive at school. Danny was off fighting Spectra.

"Tucker?" Sam asked.

"What?" Tucker said, not looking up from his PDA.

"Can I ask you something?" She said. "It's about Danny." Tucker looked up from his PDA giving Sam his full attention.

"What does Danny think about me?" Sam asked blushing.

"Do you mean if he likes you or not?" Tucker asked. "'Cause he likes you." Sam's blush deepened.

"I thought he was going to ask her out?" Tucker thought.

"Do you think I should tell him how I feel?" Sam said.

"I've been telling you to do that forever." Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys." Danny said walking over.

"Tucker, don't you want to ask a girl out or something?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I should go asked Sidney out." Tucker said getting the hint.

"Good luck!"

"What does he mean by that?" Danny asked looking confused.

"Danny can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam said looking down.

"Sure," Danny said. "What is it?"

"Ok," Sam said taking in a deep breath. "I need to tell you that, Iloveyou."

"What?" Danny asked.

"I love you." Sam said slowly.

"Oh," Danny said. "Um."

"I knew it." Sam said, tears coming into her eyes. "You don't feel the same way." She turned and ran down the hall. Danny ran over and caught her arm.

"No," Danny said. "I love you too. It's just, can we wait for now?"

"What?" Sam said confused.

"I need to do something first. It might take me a while." Danny said. "It's hard to explain." Danny glanced at his watch. "We have class. Um, just ask you mom, ok? She'll explain, I hope." Danny let go of Sam's arm and ran to class.

"What?" Sam said again.

.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked after the class ended. "Um, I was wondering. You know the study group you started. Is there room for another member?"

"You want to join my study group?" Mr. Lancer asked looking shocked.

"Yes." Danny said.

"Ok." Mr. Lancer said. "We meet on Tuesdays and Thursday at five."

"So I'm in?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer." Danny said and ran out of the room.

.

**At Lunch**

"Sam?" Danny asked as he sat down. "Remember when you used to help me study for my test while we where hunting ghost?"

"Yes." said Sam.

"Do you mind starting that up again?" Danny asked.

"Um, Ok."

"Great!" Danny said then his ghost senses when off. "I have to go." After he left Tucker turned to Sam.

"So did you talk to him?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam said, "but it didn't go the way I expected it to go. Tucker what does it mean when a boy tells you he likes you but can't date you now?"

"Did Danny say that to you?" Tucker asked.

"Yep." Sam said. "He also told me my mom could explain."

"Your mom?" Tucker said. "Do you think he was joking?"

"I have no idea." Sam said.

.

**At the Fenton's house**

"Jazz?" Danny said coming into the kitchen. He had just finished his shift at Nasty Burgers, "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure," Jazz said. "Aren't you tired from you job?"

"No, well yes." Danny said. "It's about Sam.

"Did Mrs. Manson say you needed good grades or something?" Jazz said frowning.

"Pretty much." Danny said shrugging. He sat down and pulled out his math book. "So what the heck is this all about?"

"Didn't they go over this in class?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but I was busy catching Young Blood." Danny said.

"Danny I'm worried about you." Jazz said. "You're already tired from ghost hunting and your job. Now you're going to spend the rest of your afternoon relearning what you missed in school."

"I have to." Danny said, "It's the only way to get Mrs. Manson to agree to let me date Sam."

"You really love her don't you?" Jazz said.

"Yes, I do." Danny replied.

.

**Next day at school**

"Hey Sam did you ask your mother what's going on?" Tucker asked as he arrived at school.

"No, Danny was probably joking." Sam said. "Speaking of Danny does he look more tired then usual?" They both looked at Danny who was walking towards them.

"Yes he does." Tucker said. "I wonder what's going on."

"Hey guys" Danny said when he reached them.

"Hey," Tucker said. "You look tired."

"I am." Danny said yawning suddenly his ghost senses went off. "I have to go." He ran down the hall and into a closet.

"I wonder what ghost it is." Sam said.

"I have no idea." Sam answered. Mr. Lancer walked up to them.

"Mr. Foley," he said, "according to Dash you're the one who trashed my classroom."

"It wasn't me!" Tucker said. "It was Emb-" Sam stepped on his foot. "Um it was uh." Tucker couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Detention." Mr. Lancer said.

"Shoot." Tucker said.

.

**At Sam's house**

Sam arrived home from school and was heading to her room when she heard her mother arguing with her grandmother.

"I don't approve of him." She heard her mother say.

"Can't you at least give him a chance?" Sam's grandmother said angrily.

"I am!" Mrs. Manson shouted. "I told him how to gain our approval."

"That's what you call giving him a chance?" Sam's grandmother said. "He's fourteen! How do expect him to complete your challenges?"

"He managed one so far." Sam's mother said. "Besides do you think I want him to succeed?"

"So, you're setting him up?" Sam's grandmother said slowly.

"No! If he does succeed I might let him date Samantha." Mrs. Manson said. "I'm just saying there's too many things and he will probably give up."

"I doubt it. He loves her. He'll find a way." Sam's grandmother said. Sam stepped away from the door and went to her room.

"What's going on?" she thought. "Who were they talking about?" She decided she needed to call someone but who? Tucker was in detention. Danny was working. Jazz! Sam picked up the phone and dialed Jazz's number.

"Hello?" Jazz said when she picked up.

"Hi, it's me Sam I need to talk to you." Sam then explained what she had overheard.

"She said that!" Jazz yelled. "How dare she!"

"What?" Sam said confused. "Who was my mom talking about?"

"She's just playing with him!" Jazz yelled.

"Who?"

"I can't believe it! After everything he's done so far!"

"WHO!" Sam yelled. It was quite on the other end.

"Um Sam?" Jazz said. "You don't know?"

"Nope," Sam said though gritted teeth.

"Um, maybe I should let him tell you then."

"Who? Jazz please answers me."

"Tell Danny about it tomorrow. He'll explain, I hope." Then she hung up leaving a very confused Sam.

.

**Next day at school in Mr. Lancer's class**

"A B+!" Danny exclaimed when he saw his grades. "This is great!" Danny turned to Sam and Tucker. "Do you know what this means? It means I'm one step closers to." He stopped and looked at Sam and Tucker. "You know what this means? Right? Did you talk to your mom?" He said to Sam hopefully.

"No Danny I didn't." Sam said feeling annoyed.

"Oh, well you should." Danny said. "It's kind of hard to explain. Before class you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" Sam opened her mouth to tell Danny about the conversation she overheard when suddenly she changed her mind.

"It's nothing Danny." She said.

"Ok," Danny said and ran off to his next class.

"Why didn't I tell him?" Sam thought as she walked out of class. "Probably because how tired he looked or because he might get jealous of the guy who they were talking about. I'll tell him later."

.

Though studying and lots of extra credit work, Danny finally got his grades up. He went to Mrs. Manson and showed her his report card.

"So what's next?" He asked her.

"I don't want Sam to date a troublemaker." Mrs. Manson said. "You're always getting detention and your parents say you break curfew all the time."

"You talked to my parents?" Danny said shocked.

"No," Mrs. Manson said, "I overhear them talk at the bake sale. Stay out of trouble for a week and then you will pass, though you'll still have to maintain it. Got it?"

"Got it." Danny said. Mrs. Manson closed the door.

"How am I going to fight ghost and stay out of trouble." Danny said to himself as he walked away from the house.

.

At a window, Sam watched Danny walk down the street.

"What is going on?" She thought.

.

**If you have any reason Sam's mother wouldn't like Danny please tell me. Sorry that this wasn't a very good chapter. Please do the poll in my profile.**

**Please review.**


End file.
